Wood Green tube station
Wood Green is a London Underground station on the Piccadilly Line. The station is between Turnpike Lane and Bounds Green stations and is in Travelcard Zone 3. It is located at junction of Wood Green High Road and Lordship Lane. It serves Wood Green Shopping City and the nearby Haringey Council administrative complex as well as a densely populated residential area. History The station opened on 19 September 1932 when the first section of the Cockfosters extension from Finsbury Park was opened. Like all stations on the extension, Wood Green set new aesthetic standards, not previously seen on London's Underground. When the Cockfosters extension was planned, alternative names for this station—''"Lordship Lane"'' and "Wood Green Central"—were considered, but rejected. Architecturally, this station, designed by Charles Holden, is a well-preserved example of the modernist house style Holden developed for London Transport in the 1930s. Located on a corner site, the main frontage is curved and is flanked by two ventilation towers, although these are later additions to the station. On the northern side, the structure also incorporates a shop which forms part of the parade in High Road. The other end of the parade features a large London Underground sub-station. The below surface areas of the station are tiled in biscuit-coloured tiles lined with green friezes. The station tunnels—in common with those of Manor House and Turnpike Lane—are diameter and were designed for the greater volume of traffic expected. In contrast, the platform tunnels at both Bounds Green and Southgate have a diameter of only . The construction of "suicide pits" between the rails was a new innovation. To the north of the station is a reversing siding. This was used for reversing northbound trains so that they could return back towards central London and Hounslow or Uxbridge. Until the 1990s trains were regularly turned back here - trains now only reverse at Wood Green in times of service disruption, or to regain time after late running. On 16 March 1976, the station was the site of a Provisional IRA bombing, when a device exploded on an empty train as it prepared to enter the reversing siding, before heading west to pick up football supporters at Arsenal. One passenger standing on the platform was injured by flying glass. The National Rail station now called Alexandra Palace was formerly called Wood Green; it was renamed in 1984. Gallery File:Wood Green tube station 014.jpg|Ticket concourse File:Wood Green stn northbound look south.JPG|Eastbound platform (south) File:Wood Green stn southbound look north.JPG|Westbound platform (north) File:Wood Green tube station 008.jpg|Westbound platform (south) Transport links London bus route 29, 67, 121, 123, 141, 144, 221, 230, 232, 243, 329, W4, night route N29 and N91. See also *List of London Underground stations References External links * London Transport Museum Photographic Archive ** ** Category:Piccadilly Line stations Category:Tube stations in Haringey Category:Railway stations opened in 1932 Category:Charles Holden buildings ar:وود غرين (محطة مترو أنفاق لندن) de:Wood Green (London Underground) fr:Wood Green (métro de Londres) gan:屋固玲站 nl:Wood Green (metrostation) ja:ウッド・グリーン駅 sk:Wood Green (stanica metra)